Lonely Dance
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: AU naruto finally leaves his aunt & uncles temple to go out on his own. Naruto has a gift, he can see ghosts & spirits. when he moves into an old victorian home, he must befriend a ghost who might've been murdered. can Naruto help, or more, can the gho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is a new story by none other than** dum dum duuum** us & we don't own Naruto

aurablackwolf: phweeee _spins around in office chair_

blood-fire-dragon:…don't ask, just don't--

aurablackwolf: its soo good to see everyone again, not finished with other story, but we couldn't help but do this one

blood-fire-dragon: yep

aurablackwolf: well onto the warnings for this chapter

aurablackwolf: Also for those who do not know our stories this is forever slash loving with a lot of angst and fun.

Warnings: attempted death, moving, and hardships, plus ultimate humor. Visions.

* * *

16-year-old Naruto walked through the hallway one last time, stopping at a full sized mirror. His long waist length blonde hair was put into a messy ponytail, which was slung over his right shoulder, and his natural lock of red hair was covering one of his innocent sapphire eyes. Another odd thing about him was that he had whisker like scars on his face along with slightly pointy ears.

Today he was wearing a white tank-top, which was covered slightly by his orange jacket. He had on navy blue slacks with black sneakers. He was wearing four hoops in his right ear and two in his left, plus his violet stud, and he also had his eyebrow pierced. His amulet, which he had from birth, was around his neck, barely showing through his jacket and the boxes he was holding. The amulet had an amethyst background with a silver fox curled up on the front, with ruby eyes.

He sighed and left, going outside, he took one last glance at his old home, the Uzumaki Shrine. The Sakura Trees were just in bloom and the petals flowing around him. Sighing, he picked up the last of his stuff, and walked down the Shrine steps to the taxi down below. Sighing once more, he spotted his Aunt and Uncle waiting for him.

"Well, you're finally getting out of the shrine." his Uncle said gruffly,(picture Dursley's in HP)

"Yes Uncle." Naruto said with slight happiness.

"Well, what are you doing standing there you ignorant brat, get going. Oh, and look out for your cousin, Sakura." His Aunt taunted and waved him away and they walked back up the shrine.

"Come on kid, lets get going. My meters running." The taxi driver stated.

Naruto sighed and got into the back, and enjoyed the ride to the outskirts of town. Where there was no one for at least half a mile, so he would be in seclusion for most of the time. Thinking back, his Aunt and Uncle seemed to want to get him out of their shrine as soon as possible, and suddenly they told him that he has a place to live.

'_Hn, probably an old rundown apartment_.' Naruto thought as the city lights were left behind.

As they drove on Naruto suddenly felt drowsy. Yawning, he settled back and relaxed. After a few minutes, he heard a cell phone ring, and the driver pick it up.

"Yes? Yes Ma'am, he's here. Alright, he's on his way." The driver said and hung up the phone. There was a rustling, and the sound of flipping paper.

'_What the_..?' Naruto asked himself and opened one eye, and saw the driver reading an orange book with a nude female on the front.

'_Oh my god, what a perv…wait…he's reading while driving_...…_talented_.' Naruto thought and fell asleep.

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was being shaken awake. Opening his eyes, he saw the taxi driver move away.

'_I wonder when I fell asleep_.' Naruto yawned and climbed out of the cab for the shock of his life.

He didn't look up into the old rundown apartment that he thought he would get, but instead he looked up at an old Victorian house. It had two stories plus the attic.The front yard was pretty much dead, plus everything else. The house would definitely need some work.

Naruto sighed at the cost that it would take to fix the place up, but then again, it was now **his** own home. He was now away from his Aunt and Uncle and can finally start his life. He was slightly grateful that they paid for the house and the taxi, but everything else was up to him…and he now had to find a way to get to his job from here.

Shaking his head to clear it, he went to the taxi and grabbed his stuff.

'_I hope this place already has furniture or else I just might be screwed for awhile_.' Naruto thought as he opened the gate and walked up the steps to his new home.

Naruto got his key out and unlocked the door. The door opened with a groan and Naruto walked into the house. He put his things down and had a look around the house.

Looking around, the first thing that he saw was the rich gold chandelier, then the stairs, the deeply marooned carpet, and from the wooden walls to everything else. The old richly faded doors, the wide entry room, the closet in the stairs, the hallway towards who knows where on the right, and then the double doors on his left.

Getting an adventurous feeling coming over him, he rushed over to the double doors and ran inside, inspecting the whole place.

Behind the double doors was a finely made white kitchen, even if thickly covered in dust and leaves. There was an island table in the center, a finely made sink, and the counter tops were marble and went around the front and half of the side of the wall. And the many outer lining of the windows seemed to be made of silver. Naruto closely inspected the kitchen, and found out that there were plug ins, so that meant that he could use electricity.After inspecting the kitchen, he ran out and down the hallway.

While inspecting the hallway, Naruto found many big paintings on the walls. Curious, Naruto pulled off one of the sheets and gasped at what the painting was. It was a picture of a young man wearing a black flowing cloak riding a horse. He had flaming red eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. Naruto shivered and covered the painting back up, running forward and into another room.

This room appeared to have been a forest green study. Walking in, it looked like a whole bunch of sleeping ghosts were in there cause of all the sheets. There was also a finely made fireplace. And above that, another white sheet. Naruto steeled himself and pulled the sheet off.

Under the sheet, was a picture of an older man and woman, probably the old owners of the house. Glancing around again, he got his nerve up, and lifted all of the sheets. Dust went everywhere, choking him. Naruto ran to the window and forced it open. After a few minutes, the dust cleared and he turned around only to gasp in surprise.

The whole room had bookcases everywhere, a sofa, coffee table, chair, and…a piano. Naruto ran over and inspected the piano carefully. It seemed in good condition, and it might just need a few adjustments. Naruto played a little bit, but mostly on the keyboard. But he could still play. After another inspection of this area, he ran to the upstairs.

'_At least I don't have to buy any furniture yet_." Naruto thought happily.

In the upstairs, there were 5 rooms. There was a cool breeze and Naruto found what looked to be a rose window, yet it was broken. Naruto frowned at this, but then quickly decided to explore some more.

Naruto went to the first door on the right. It looked to be a pretty big bedroom. It was kind of a faded peach. From the sheets, Naruto could find a king sized bed, a trunk at the end of it. A closet with all of the man's stuff still in it, as well as the woman's. Naruto looked around questionably, then went over to the bed and sat down, a big dust ball came from the bed, and after it cleared, Naruto saw something terrible.

There in the middle of the bed, was a stabbed and mangled body of the older man he saw in the painting down in the study. Jumping up quickly Naruto backed up and tripped over a turned over chair, landing ungracefully. He glanced beside him and saw the body of a woman who was throttled to death. Naruto cried out and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Gasping, Naruto gradually slowed his breathing down. Turning around, he slowly opened the door again, but found the room as it was except for the dust and chair. Naruto closed the door and walked over to the one across from it.

"I'm fine, just fine. Nothings wrong, its just paranoia." Naruto said to himself, trying not to remember similar occurrences from his childhood.

He slowly opened the door across from him and peeked inside. It seemed like the study downstairs, but its color was a lighter green, and this one was smaller, maybe a work place, or a lounge. Either way, Naruto took a quick look there, then closed the door and went to the next room.

Naruto opened the door and found it to be a baby blue bathroom. It was a pretty big bathroom, and probably the only one in the house. It had an oversized tub, two sinks, and a toilet. There was also a navy blue carpet in the middle of the floor. After that, Naruto closed the door and looked across from him, but this time, there was a large mirror.

After inspecting the mirror, he started to turn when something flashed out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto turned around quickly only to find nothing there.

'_I could've sworn that there was a boy…oh well, I gotta stop doing that_.' Naruto sighed and went to the next room to his left.

The next room was creepy. It had dark blue walls, a couple of workbenches with test tubes on it, and a small cot-like bed. Naruto shivered and suddenly remembered the painting in the hallway. He quickly got out of that room and was walking past the rose window…when he saw something again.

It seemed like the same boy who was on the horse in the painting. He was running towards Naruto with a knife in his bloody hands. Naruto screeched and closed his eyes…but nothing happened. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, but nothing was there. When Naruto turned to the window, he could've sworn that there was a sprawled body on the ground outside. But was gone when he blinked again.

'_It was just my imagination again…right? Yea of course it was, just count to 5 slowly_.' Naruto mused to himself, and then tried the last door…but it was locked.

"What! Oh damnit, this is not funny!" Naruto cursed, and rammed into the door, easily opening it.

'_Much better_.' Naruto thought with a smirk, rubbing his sore shoulder.

When he entered, he immediately felt at home. He looked around and found a closet, a couch, acoffee table, a bookcase, a dresser with a lamp, and finally, a queen sized bed. Naruto sighed and jumped onto the bed.

With a relaxed sigh, Naruto opened his eyes and saw a painting on the wall above him. Sitting up, Naruto looked closely at the painting. It looked kind of like the one downstairs but…this boy seemed younger, and his eyes were kind and inviting, not the deathly red of the other, but a calm black. In the painting, he was in a garden, holding onto a single red rose.

Naruto sighed and got out of the bed. Looking around again he walked to the door and opened it, glancing once more at the painting before leaving.

'_I wonder who that was, and what happened to him. He looked kinda sickly_.' Naruto thought, '_oh well, that will be my room_.'

Naruto was going to walk downstairs for his stuff, when he heard a shuffle from the attic. Naruto never did like attics, but something or someone was in **his** attic, in **his** house. Naruto grabbed the attic rope and pulled…hard. The attic stairs came rushing down with a groan and nearly hit him.

"Dam, that would've left a big bruise." Naruto joked.

Quickly climbing the stairs, Naruto soon realized the only light up there was coming from a tiny window way in the front. When Naruto was all the way up he quickly pulled a lighter out of his back pocket and lit it, to bring some light, then started to explore.

Looking around him, he found a whole bunch of junk. Empty armor, boxes, old fashion clothing, and lots of paintings. As he was looking around, a painting caught his attention. Turning around fully, Naruto stared in awe at the painting he saw. It was a painting of a man and woman, probably the parents, and then two siblings. The older one had the red eyes, and he looked about 25 years old. The other one looked about 18, and seemed to be in some kind of pain, though barely noticeable.

As he continued looking at this, there was suddenly a cold draft that made Naruto shiver. Turning around, he blinked rapidly. There standing in front of him was a boy about his age, but Naruto already knew that he wasn't alive, with the blood falling down his cheeks like tears.

The boy reached out an arm and pointed his finger at Naruto. With a smirk, he mouthed out something that made Naruto shiver: "You're Not Welcome. Leave Now". Naruto backed up and fell down the stairs to the floor below with a thundering "Thud". Gasping for air, Naruto felt warmth in his lower regions. Glancing down, he let out a screech as he saw a small fire on his pants from the lighter that he had been holding.

Quickly patting it out, (_and getting a slightly raised and confused look from the figure above, but he didn't notice this_) he sighed in exasperation, and sat up on the old floor and glanced around himself. A groan from above him caught his attention and he slightly whimpered. Swallowing, he looked up and saw a box of, what he found held axes and maces, right above him, with nothing underneath it.

With a yell, he jumped out of the way just as it landed where he was. Sitting up with a sigh, it quickly turned into a shriek as an axe landed a little close between legs. The ghost, sitting on the edge of the attic, unconsciously crossed his legs at the sight.

Standing, Naruto quickly glanced around himself, but there was no sign of the boy. Sighing, he put the stairs back and went to the front door and grabbed his stuff, bringing the cooler into the kitchen and making himself a peanut-butter and banana sandwich. Afterwards, he picked up his stuff and went into his room at the end of the hallway. He put his stuff away, took off everything but his boxers, and went to bed.

Naruto woke up later that night with nature callin' to him. Grabbing his jacket, he opened his door, and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. He didn't even realize that he went right through the boy, even with the cold shiver that ran through him.

"Damn fucking cracks. Making cold air get into here. Have'ta fix that too." Naruto mumbled and closed the door.

The ghost just shook his head and waited outside the door till Naruto came out. The ghost then got a good look at the sleepy blonde. His hair was a mess, with eyes half-closed. He had a tattoo of chains wrapped around thorns on his neck and seemed like it might go down his left arm. And the orange jacket and boxers he was wearing were just too interesting, especially when he looked twice.

The boxers had mini foxes on them, with a fox head on the front that said "Cute Kistune". When Naruto walked past him back to his room, the boy saw the back of his boxers. It had the rear end of the fox with it's tail sticking up that said "Kiss This!".

The boy let out a snicker as he read that. Naruto stopped and turned around, eyes still half-closed.

"Eh, shaddup ya annoyin'…thing!" Naruto whinned groggily, turned around, and went back to sleep, leaving a fuming ghost behind.

* * *

blood-fire-dragon: wot u guys think, not bad eh?

aurablackwolf: I like I like I likey

blood-fire-dragon: riiight…review so we know to either continue or…

aurablackwolf: wot'cha mean not continue!

blood-fire-dragon: well…

aurablackwolf: we'll just go to another site, or just keep it up for our own amusements.

blood-fire-dragon: …please review.


	2. Chapter 2

blood-fire-dragon: wow00, we actually got reviews…

aurablackwolf: yea, can't believe we actually came back…

blood-fire-dragon: well, we aren't gonna get into introductions much, we'll just get into the story now

aurablackwolf: HAMSTERS RULE!! EVERYONE, DO THE HAMSTER DANCE_(starts dancing)_

everyone: 0o..oookay

aurablackwolf: u dance too dragon _(insert whip w/spikes)_ dance

blood-fire-dragon: 0o wat are u ON? _(starts dancing quick_!) Read…and help.

aurablackwolf: hehee mwahahahahaha

warnings: we were high. crack ficness, silliness, and complete nonsense, MUCH randomness, next chap should be more serious;…but not now

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke walked up to the newcomer's sleeping form. He held an axe in his hands, poised ready to hit him. As the axe was raised in the air, thier alarm clock went off and some techno music came on saying something about 'this is the police'. Suddenly thier arm shot up and punched Sasuke twice in the face.

Sasuke sat up stunned, and was hit again. After the 5th try, he was finally on his feet. The teens techno alarm blared out a song, and he jumped up, slowly reaching behind him. With closed eyes, he faced Sasuke and brought out a large kitchen knife and started to chase him around the room.(still in his boxers)

Sasuke freaked out and forgot that he was a ghost and ran through the door, as did the teen. The alarm song slowed down a little as did the blonde. But as the music sped up, so did he. As the song hit a certain tempo, the blonde's eyes shot open to reveal psychotic ruby eyes.

The blonde gave an insane laugh and chased him again, through the whole house this time, still trying to hack and slash him with the knife. Backed into a corner, Sasuke turned around in time to catch him in slow-mo again, this time, not aiming for his head, but something more precious.

Screaming, Sasuke jumped over him and ran again, glancing behind him as the blonde turned around as well, speeding up again. Sasuke also noticed that he had fox-like ears and tail, with a neon 'kiss this' sign on his forehead. Weirded out, Sasuke ran into his parents room, where he saw their dead bodies on the ground. They suddenly jumped up, and joined the blonde in his quest to slash him with a kitchen knife.(_insert kitchen knives in their hands_)

Sasuke blinked, then ran screaming bloody-murder out into the hallway and into his brothers room. Stopping just inside, he blinks and wonders what he's doing in there and runs back outside. He ran up into the attic, and cursed his idiocy...no where to go. The blonde followed and again went into slow motion with the song.

Sasuke ran through him and down the attic. He ran down the stairs and into the study, as the song started to end, Sasuke turned around with the blonde right in his face, his psychotic red eyes glowing with mischief, and whispered in his ear: "Your Not Welcome. Leave Now."

Sasuke jumped up from his spot on a hammock. If he was real, he'd be sweating cats and dogs. Gasping for unneeded breath, he glanced around, and found it was only a dream. Sighing in relief, he heard the dreaded song again. Whimpering, he found it was coming from the kitchen.

Sasuke braced himself, and went through the floor and stuck his head into the kitchen. It seemed to be about noon from the position of the sun. He glanced around and found the blonde chopping something on the counter. He turned around with the same kitchen knife in his hands, bloody.

Shrieking in fear, Sasuke floated back to safety.

Naruto glanced up as he thought he heard a shriek, then shook his head. He turned back around and continued to chop some pork for his ster fry. His stereo blaring out his favorite techno song.

After he added the meat, he heard his song skip a beat, and then a demolishing crash. Glancing up slowly, he turned his head towards his stereo, and saw the same ghost boy from yesterday with a giant mallet, smashing his stereo to pieces. After staring for a few seconds, Naruto figured out that his stereo was no more and yelled at the ghost.

"What the Fuck do you think your doing!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

The ghost looked up at him, then to his mallet, and back again. After a few minutes of this, the ghost dropped his mallet and looked at him.

"…Its evil…" he said.

Naruto blinked, then blinked again. Growling, he momentarily forgot that they were a ghost and walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. The ghost looked shocked and stared into his cerulean eyes, clouded over with passion. Wait…no, my mistake, that was fury.

"You are going to pay for that." Naruto growled threateningly.

"…I can't." the ghost whispered.

"What?"

"…I'm dead."

Naruto blinked, and again, blinked. Realizing what was happening, he dropped the ghost and stared in shock.

'_Not again_.' He thought, as he backed away from the ghost.

Curious as to the shocked and fearful expression on Naruto's face, the ghost got up and walked closer to him.

"St.stay back…go away." Naruto stammered, backing into his fry pan, sloshing oil into his hair and the flire catching it aflame. Screaming, Naruto tried to put it out with his hands, burning them in the process.

On impulse, the ghost raced forward, grabbed Naruto's head and dunked it into some soapy water. Realizing he might be drowning him, he let him up.

Naruto gasped and spluttered, reaching behind him for his hair. Noticing it was about a foot shorter with burnt ends. He didn't realize that tears had gathered in his eyes.

'_Mother_…'

The ghost saw the tears in his eyes and reached around and held Naruto. Petting his now much shorter hair, and whispering soft nothings in comfort. After a few minutes, Naruto realized that the ghost had been holding him…and petting his hair…oookaay.

"Um…you can let go of me now." Naruto mumbled.

"Huh, oh…sorry." He said, embarrassed.

Naruto straightened himself and pulled his hair over his shoulder to look at the damage. He sighed, he'd have to cut off the charred ends.

'_Oh well, needed a trim anyway_.' Naruto thought sadly.

The ghost stared at him till he realized that he was still there. Naruto finally registeredthe fact that the ghost had talked to him, as well as **touched** him…

'_Oh god, he is real…well, really a ghost that is. Technically he isn't real, I mean…oh just shut up…stupid other me_.'

"Ummm, thanks for, uh, well, helping me back there…" Naruto mumbled, embarrassed.

"You are…welcome." The ghost answered confused.

"So uh, this is your…house?" Naruto asked, looking around the kitchen, glaring at the fry pan.

"Yes."

"Ah."

Silence.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, glancing up at him.

"……Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. New resident to this house." Naruto introduced with a goofy grin.

Sasuke was about to say something when he suddenly felt drained. Dizzy, Sasuke started to fade away.

"I think I'm going to rest for a bit. G'night dobe." Sasuke muttered and disappeared fully.

"You bastard! I am not a dobe!" Naruto shouted and looked at his stereo, bleeding wires on the floor, "And you still owe me a new stereo!"

aurablackwolf: wow…its started off soooooo strange…now its all serious…is that allowed?

blood-fire-dragon:….I'm not sure…o.o (_laying on the ground, tired from dancing)_

aurablackwolf: aww poor dragon…all tuckered out…hee hee hee

blood-fire-dragon: _(glaring_) wat r u planning?

aurablackwolf: I have a bucket of soapy water

blood-fire-dragon: 0o…ooookaay…weird.

aurablackwolf: but ur on fire…

blood-fire-dragon: yea…I'm a fire dragon…wait..what? _(turns to see fire on back)_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, put it out, put it out!

Sasuke: _(laughing ass off)_

Naruto: _(sighs and slaps Sasuke)_

aurablackwolf: stop running in circles…._(splash)_ there, gotcha

blood-fire-dragon….(_turns to aura)_ i hate u. Readers…review, now before more crazyness happens…what are you doing with that kitchen knife!?


	3. Chapter 3

aurablackwolf- hello how r u's?

blood-fire-dragon- ….they can't answer to u u know…

aurablackwolf- hey, what r u doing here? I thought I killed u in the last chap.

blood-fire-dragon- …no comment

aurablackwolf- we're just winging the um, chap now…yea…so if anything seems out of the ordinary…

blood-fire-dragon- everything

aurablackwolf- we don't know what the Hell we're doing

blood-fire-dragon- yea…so bear wit us.

Warning: sakura bitchiness

* * *

It has been a couple weeks since that incident and Sasuke hadn't shown himself since then. Naruto shrugged it off as a daydream…although his hair was still shorter. He went on living his life, and eventually, he even found some old friends he hadn't seen in years. All one night in the bar that he worked at. Their names, Gaara and Neji.

They were coming over to help Naruto work on the house, plus move some furniture around. Neji was the son of a business man, but chose the life of an electrician. Gaara was a lawyer, but he also knew about drywall, so he could help Naruto fill in some holes in the wall, plus give some pointers so he could fix the roof.(1)

Naruto rushed to the door as he heard a car pull up and said friends walk out. Pumping his fist in the air, Naruto opened the door and eagerly welcomed them inside.

"Nice place." Gaara said as he entered, looking around everywhere.

"You only say that because you **still** can't find a place to stay…even though I offered." Neji answered with a shake of his head.

"Umm, guys…I'm standing right here." Naruto sweatdropped in annoyance. Neji and Gaara both shrugged and followed Naruto as he gave them a tour.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat above them, watching. Ever since their encounter, Sasuke had decided to observe from afar, watching as Naruto went about his daily habits; eating, sleeping, and painting.

Sighing, he leaned his elbow on a vase, and as Naruto walked by, the vase was pushed off, nearly hitting Naruto. Jerking in shock Naruto turned around just as Sasuke fell on top of him, causing them both to hit the ground. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke blinking dazedly at him, making him growl in irritation.

Neji and Gaara blinked in shock as Naruto was nearly hit by a vase, then tripped on nothing and fell to the ground. Gasping, Neji and Gaara raced forward to help Naruto up, but he did it himself…loudly.

"You!" Naruto hissed as he jumped up pointing, while he knocked Sasuke off him.

Gaara and Neji stared as Naruto pointed to the ground, shaking in exasperation. They glanced at each other and Gaara slowly turned back to Naruto.

"Um, Naruto, there's no one there." Gaara explained as if he was talking to a child.

"Yes he is! He's standing right there! He's the one who destroyed my stereo, you teme!" Naruto griped, glaring at him as he calmly stood up and brushed imaginary dust off himself.

Neji suddenly jerked and pulled Gaara up to his height, whispering harshly into his ear. "Baka. Remember? Naruto can see ghosts and stuff, he's probably chewing out some poltergeist." Gaara stared at Neji for a second before the information came to him and he nodded. Neji released his grip and patted his head, causing Gaara to growl playfully and tackle him to the wall, devouring Neji's tongue furiously.

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly came to themselves as they saw Naruto's friends making out in their hallway. Sasuke gave off a disgusted look, then turned surprised as he saw a flash. Everything stopped as everyone stared as Naruto took pictures furiously, shouting at them to do poses. Neji and Gaara stood horrified as Naruto continued, unable to move.

"Yes! I can sell these to PlayGirl and Yaoi fans! I'm gonna be rich!" Naruto laughed.

A squeal of pure terror sounded throughout the house as Naruto was chased by two furious, and embarrassed, would-be-murderers. Naruto ran into his room and locked the door, then rushed to hide under his bed…right where he found Sasuke.

"You idiot! Why did you do that? Now they're going to annihilate us!" Sasuke hissed, staring as the door move by a centimeter.

"What are **you** complaining about! They can't see **you**!" Naruto whimpered as he tried to hide further under the bed.

"Oh, right." Sasuke realized and an evil smile appeared on his face as he walked through the bed and towards the door.

"What are you doing? You aren't gonna…oh god! Please, no! Don't let them in!" Naruto begged as Sasuke smirked and undid the lock, allowing an angry duo into the room.

"I'm gonna haunt you!" Naruto shrieked as he was found, dragged out and nearly pummeled to death, Sasuke watching amused.

After the near death experience, everyone went downstairs, one stomach growling loudly. Neji and Gaara stared as Naruto flushed and rubbed the back of his head. They sighed in exasperation and shook their heads. Some things never change.

"Sorry guys, I was waiting for you so I forgot breakfast." Naruto explained and walked to the kitchen.

Then again, maybe they could.

"Naruto missing breakfast. I never thought I'd see the day." Gaara exclaimed and followed, pausing as he saw shelves and shelves of Ramen.

Forget I said anything.

Naruto ate quickly and then everyone was ready to begin the remodeling when they heard a car tear up through the driveway. Glancing at each other in confusion, they ran to the hallway, and stopped dead in their tracks. There in front of them was a nightmare in itself, its terrifying name, Mr. McPinky.

The evil pink-dyed poodle growled and barked at them furiously, causing an even greater evil to turn around. It was worse than a nightmare, it was a terrifying, petrifying, blood curling, enmity known as Sakura Haruno.

"Well, what do we have here?" She sneered, glancing at each of the guys. "Faggot number one, faggot number two, and…" Here she glared harder. "My unfortunate relation with a dead-last." Sasuke entered and heard the screech of a woman. He crept forward and looked around the corner, spotting the big headed forehead and pink hair, he watched the others expressions and narrowed his eyes in anger.

Neji and Gaara nearly radiated fury and melancholy. Naruto flinched and looked away, missing Sakura's impish smile.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Naruto hissed out, clearly infuriated at the insults to his friends.

"Is that any way to treat your most wonderful, beautiful and loving cousin?" She inquired with a mockingly sweet smile. "Now, get my bags." She ordered and nuzzled her evil dog.

"No. This is **my** house, and you have no right to just barge in here and believe you have the right to take over and force us to be your slaves." Naruto snarled, standing his ground between his friends.

Her smile faded slowly into a frown, then a smirk. She strode up to Naruto and he flinched back a step, knowing what was coming next. Gaara had a flash of memory and tried to warn him.

"Naru…" A loud smack sounded throughout the hallway. "to." He finished lamely as he stared sadly at him.

Naruto stumbled back and fell to the ground, holding his cheek tenderly. Eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Sasuke stared in shock as the ugly pink haired girl gave an evil cackle at Naruto's expense. Growling furiously, he walked out into the hallway walking over to Naruto and standing protectively over him. Even as Gaara and Neji helped Naruto up.

Sakura stared as a new person entered the room. He was…cute. Sakura turned into mush as the hottie walked up to her. But frowned slightly at the angry look on his face as he stopped behind Naruto. She never acknowledged the fact that she can see right through him, or that he gave off a faint glow.

Sakura blushed and acted as a shy school girl with a crush and glanced at Naruto.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you had another guest." She said flirtatiously, turning to Naruto quickly and hastily, "Well, introduce me."

Naruto glanced up and walked up to see Sasuke's expression. It was one of anger and shock as the pink haired girl giggled and ran up to him, seemingly wanting to smother him. As she opened her arms, she smacked Naruto in the face and knocked him into a wall, also dropping Mr. McPinky, who eyed Gaara's leg appreciatively.

Sasuke recoiled and threw up his arms to block her, even though she rushed through him. Sasuke blinked and dropped his arms. He turned and caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully, he found blood on the end of a candleholder. Looking down, he saw Naruto standing up, a hand holding the side of his head.

Sasuke stared as Naruto pulled his hand back and revealed a gash streaming blood down his porcelain face. Sasuke's world narrowed down to that blood on his dobe's face, and slowly, a hot burning fury began to build inside.

Naruto shook his head and groaned; cursing his luck and placing his hand back to his wound…but found someone else's instead. Glancing up, he gazed into Sasuke's ebony colored eyes. He flinched and yelped as Sasuke's fingers brushed against his gash. Cursing louder, he glared up at him, then blinked and shivered as Sasuke's eyes seemed to darken. Slowly he turned toward Sakura.

Sakura stood up and brushed herself off. Turning around with a slightly confused expression on her face, she caught sight of Sasuke walking towards her and automatically became a giggling mass once more. She blushed and her heart(2) beat faster as he suddenly started to saunter over to her, and raise his arms as if to hug her.

Sasuke saw red. He saw the pink haired menace stand and face him, and become a…mooneye calf once more. He started forward in a stalking manner, as he neared he raised his fist and slammed it into her chin, and sending her flying into another wall, knocking her unconscious. He grinned ferally and started kicking her repeatedly in the stomach.

The others stared as Sakura's body jerked around. The slowly came to their senses and Naruto gasped, when he realized that if it didn't stop, Sakura would die.

"Should we stop this." Gaara asked as he watched, both already assuming it was the 'ghost'.

"…Lets wait for a little while longer." Neji replied with a cruel smile on his face. They both sighed when Naruto suddenly rushed past them to the evil one.

"Ruin our fun." Gaara sighed and they ran to catch up.

"Naruto, since you can see the ghost, you distract him, and we'll deal with her." Neji ordered, and set to work.

Naruto knocked into Sasuke knocking them both down to wrestle on the carpet. Sasuke couldn't see Naruto, he was blinded by his own fury. He grabbed Naruto's neck and slammed him against the wall, slowly cutting off his circulation.

Neji and Gaara had just deposited Sakura and her dreadfully colored dog in her car and entered when they saw Naruto wheezing as his neck tightened. Gasping, both ran forward and tried to get to Naruto, but he wouldn't budge. Frightened, they tried harder.

Naruto's vision started to black out. Gradually, he raised his arm and placed it on Sasuke's. Sasuke flinched and blinked out of his rage. He stared in shock as Naruto looked at him, frightened and breathless, trying to speak. He released Naruto and stared at his hands. He looked at him and tried to reach out, but Naruto flinched back. Upset, Sasuke vanished, a miserable expression on his face.

* * *

(1)yea, **really** nice friends(blood-fire-dragon-_glares ferally at aurablackwolf_ yea…nice)

(2)She actually **has** one?

(3)Moon eye calf means idiot back then

aurablackwolf: sorry it took so long to update but I was in another state where there are no computers! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

blood-fire-dragon- …it sucked didn't it?…

aurablackwolf- what, me leaving? Yea it did suck…

blood-fire-dragon- no not you. Jeeze, who cares? I meant the story.

aurablackwolf- you suck! How could u? TT WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA

blood-fire-dragon- crybaby… it isn't national tv u know, people **could** be reading this…drama queen…

aurablackwolf-….i don't give a $# u big meany…u …sakura lover u!

blood-fire-dragon- _(gasp)_ u…how DARE u…I do not!….u Gai lover. Unibrows da thing now, right?

aurablackwolf- oh u… I like LEE (as a werid brother thing) u… Ino and Sakura fan. Take that bitchit

blood-fire-dragon-.._(crackling knuckles)_ this takes professionalism, and, oh yea, I didn't say lee…I said Gai. Hee hee… and I am sooo not their fan…but…r u into old guys now…if so, the hokage is right there for ya.

aurablackwolf- oh no u did not! U sicko how DARE u say I like dirty old men! Except for SNAPE from Harry Potter but that is a whole other story. Ahem anyway u like annoying fan girls and are a cradle robber! u like way to young for u guys..no boys.. no little kids..HAA take that

blood-fire-dragon- oh…u..did…not! i…am not a cradle robber...U like Old decrepit people… bones and all. Plus the grease.

capri-blue-fox- I am so AWESOME! AND DON'T U WANT THESE FUCKTARDS TO SHUPTUP CAUSE I DO…..YEAH! LUV ME!BACK IN ACTION!

both- shut the fuck up!

blood-fire-dragon- arg, anyways, review, and we might put up another chap…

p.s. our other story might be discontinued for awhile…we'll post the next chap, but until this one is done…we're going to stop, just so u know.


	4. Chapter 4

aurablackwolf-(_bruised and battered_) hello….not in the mood to talk, so shut up and on with the story.

blood-fire-dragon-(_bruised and battered_) ditto….

capri-blue-fox- tch, losers…not even going to explain **how** you got bruised and battered.

aurablackwolf-…we'll explain at the end, read…now!

* * *

"I know who did it!" Gaara shouted out, glancing around slyly.

Gaara and Neji had decided to stay the night with Naruto, worried that something else might happen to him while they were gone. And now, as we were.

"Really! Who did it? Who did it? Who…" Naruto pauses to think, "Who let the dogs out, who, who, who who."

Neji and Gaara just sweatdropped and bonked him on the head, forgetting his head injury.

"Ow." Naruto mumbled and rubbed his sore head. Neji grimaced and mumbled out an apology, as did Gaara.

"So, you said you knew who did it? Well, spill it, who did it?" Neji edged, glancing at him suspiciously. Gaara chuckled vilely.

"It was…Professor Plum…in the library…with the wrench."

"Liar!" Neji and Naruto shouted, "It was Mr. Green, in the dining hall, with the candle stick." Neji clarified.

"No way! It was Ms. Scarlet, in the ballroom, with the knife!" Naruto growled.

"Oh yea, well lets find out!" Gaara hissed and opened the envelope. They all leaned over and blinked.

"It was Mrs. White, in the study, with the revolver."

Silence for a time…then.

"We really suck at this game, don't we?" Naruto asked, as he sat back on the couch.

"Yea." Gaara and Neji responded as they too leaned into their seats, then.

"Told you we should've played strip poker." Gaara grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"We are not going to play…" Neji started.

"I know a game that we could play," Naruto interrupted and ran to his closet, then came back holding a colorful bored game box. "Lets play…Candyland!"

"Oh dear god, not…" Gaara tried.

"Fine." Neji agreed and helped Naruto set up the bored.

Hours later.

"Damn, we suck at this game too." Naruto grumbled and tossed the bored game back into its box.

"Again, I told you we should've played…" Gaara whispered as he stared suggestively at Neji.

"Don't…even…start…with me." Neji growled, glaring over at Gaara, who quickly grinned and turned away.

Naruto sighed at them and looked over at the grandfather clock on the wall. Blinking, he checked again and yawned.

"Wow, its already 11:34. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll show you your room." Naruto stood and was followed by Neji and Gaara.

Up the stairs and to the first door on the right, he stood in front of the room and opened the door…this was the room that he found those two bodies…well, spirits, bloody…mangled…

"Naruto, are you ok?" Neji asked, holding his shaking shoulder. Gulping, Naruto turned to him and smiled shakily.

"Yea, I'm fine. This is your guys's room, so…enjoy." Naruto explained and quickly walked away.

Neji and Gaara stood for a moment. Neji heard two doors slam shut and he turned to a pale Gaara. Raising an eyebrow, he turned and stared at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong Gaara?"

"Why did Naruto run away so quickly, huh? I think there're some dead bodies in there. And after the image I just put in my mind, I am **not** going in there." Gaara insisted, now staring at Neji with a very serious expression.

Neji's eyes widened, then he walked decisively towards Naruto's room, and knocked.

"Naruto, did something happen in that room you showed us?"

"...no…why?" Naruto's muffled voice came through the door.

"Then why did you avoid it?"

"…no reason…goodnight."

Neji sighed and walked Gaara back down the stairs and to the couches in the living room. Stopping by the closet, they grabbed some blankets and nestled on the couch, curling up together.

"There, are your worries abated?" Neji asked as he curled closer to Gaara.

"Ooh, such a big word, but yes, my worries are pretty much gone." Gaara kissed Neji and nestled his head against his chest.

"Aw, you're such a cuddler." Neji chuckled and nuzzled his head.

"Tell anyone and you die a painful death."

"Yea yea, I love you too."

* * *

Sasuke was pacing the attic. Frantic, panicky, worried, and all in all, upset about what he had done, and had nearly done to Naruto.

'_God, he probably…he…I wonder if he'll forgive me…I didn't mean to hurt him, I…wasn't myself…dear god, Naruto_.' Sasuke fretted. Finally, he stopped pacing and stood his ground.

'_I…need to apologize to him_.'

Sasuke sank through the floor and entered the hallway. Glancing around, he turned to his old…Naruto's room and walked through the door. There, he found Naruto, curled on his bed, blankets tucked all around him.

Sasuke swallowed, and slowly walked up to the bed. Pausing slightly near Naruto's head, Sasuke leaned down and sat on the edge, reaching out his hand, it hovered over Naruto's head, then settling back on the bed.

"Naruto…dobe…I…I just wanted to say that…I apologize for what happened earlier. I wasn't in my right mind. I…truthfully, I don't know what really happened back there. All I saw was red, I never felt that way…at least…not for a long time…" Sasuke sighed and glanced away. "Anyway, I just…wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto's head, and reached out his hand again, this time placing it on Naruto's head, and started to stroke his hair. It felt so soft, silky through his fingers. Sasuke felt a small smile start to form, but he shook his head and took his hand away.

'_What the Hell am I thinking?_' Sasuke thought as he continued to stare…sighing, Sasuke laid down next to Naruto, yawning in the process. '_Its been so long since I've slept in my bed. How many years now was that…_' Sasuke thought as he fell asleep.

Naruto laid unmoving as he listened to the ghost lay down next to him. After a minute, Naruto turned to stare at him, and found him asleep. '_Can a ghost even fall asleep?_' Naruto stared a little more. '_I guess so_.'

After a few more minutes, Naruto sighs and lays back down. Glancing over to Sasuke, he 'hmphed' and rolled over.

"I forgive you…for now at least…but you sooo owe me." Naruto grumbled with a smirk and fell asleep. Unknowingly curling on Sasuke.

* * *

Morning light shone through the closed window of Naruto's bedroom. Grumbling about the light, Naruto tried to roll back over…but found himself entangled with something. Slowly opening dazed eyes, Naruto came face to face with a sleeping Sasuke.

Exactly ten seconds later, Naruto finally focused and realized he was sleeping on top of Sasuke. Ten more seconds before he finally found his voice.

"Oh dear God! I slept with a ghost!"

Neji and Gaara broke their morning kiss and stared at the ceiling. Staring at each other, they got up and walked up to Naruto's room, only to have him knock them back down the stairs.

"Ouch!" Naruto hissed as they landed on a heap on the floor.

"Naruto." Gaara murmured.

"Huh?"

"We're going to kill you." Neji finished as they all stood up.

"Sorry about that guys, but, Sasuke…I mean, he was…sleeping in my bed and I kinda freaked out." Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head.

Neji and Gaara sighed and looked at each other. "I thought we were supposed to protect you from that thing." Gaara grumbled as they both crossed their arms.

"He's not a thing, he's a ghost, get it right!" Naruto snapped, and walked into his kitchen.

Blinking repeatedly, Neji and Gaara followed. As they were about to enter, there was a knock on the front door. Growling, Naruto walked past the other two, and down the hallway. He was soo not in the mood for more visitors.

Opening the door, Naruto gasped as he saw the pink haired menace…but bandages blocked out most of the ugliness. Mr. McPinky growled ferally, glancing passed Naruto and towards Gaara.

Staring for a few seconds, he slammed the door on her and turned towards the others. "Run! Run for your lives!" Naruto screamed and started to run towards his friends. "Gaara, the dog wants your leg, start running!"

Above them, in Naruto's room, Sasuke awoke to the screaming. Yawning, Sasuke floated through the floor and into the room, watching amused as the three tried to find a place to hide in the hallway.

The door burst open, and in came cops, who rounded up and grabbed the three teens, holding them down. The chief walked in, followed by Sakura who wore a devious smile, and stopped in front of Naruto.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, am I right?" he asked, glancing at Sakura who nodded her head.

"Yes I am What is the meaning of this?" Naruto demanded, shuddering in the cops arms.

"You are under arrest for assault."

The three friends stared in shock, then all began speaking at once.

"He didn't even touch her!"

"She's lying, she assaulted Naruto, don't you see the bandages!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Silence. Read him his rights and put him in the car." The chief said as he stared at Naruto's head, then at Naruto's captor.

Nodding, he started to herd Naruto out of the house. Naruto struggling the whole time. "You are under arrest. Everything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law."

"But I didn't do anything! Neji! Gaara! Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked, trying to get away from the cop.

Sasuke had had enough, he ran into the hallway and judo chopped the cop holding Naruto, who then flew into a wall.

The other cops snickered as they saw their comrade trip and fall into a wall. Sighing, the chief walked over to the cop and picked him up, slapping him a bit.

"Get a hold of yourself George."

"Sorry chief." Shaking his head, he grabbed Naruto again and tried to drag him out again.

Sakura grinned and stuck out her tongue as Naruto passed. Giggling, she turned around and found Sasuke standing there, radiating fury, but to her, charm.

"Oh, hello there." Sakura said, blushing when Sasuke turned to her. "You know, you should come with me. You really shouldn't be hanging around such and adolescent such as Naruto."

Everyone stared at her as if she grew three new heads and two of them were anchovies.

The chief of police glanced around and cleared his throat. "Umm, Ms. Haruno, no ones there."

Sakura glared at him as if he was stupid and sighed, pointing at Sasuke she disagreed. "Yes there is, he's standing right there."

Naruto saw Sasuke glaring at Sakura, and noticed that they were the only two who could see him. Smirking, Naruto put on an innocent face and stared at her worriedly.

"Dearest cousin, there isn't anyone there. Are you having another episode? Are you imagining people again? Is that why there are bruises all over you?" Naruto asked as he slowly turned to his friends who looked like they were either ready to puke or laugh. Naruto just winked at them.

The chief stared at Naruto and walked up to him. "What do you mean, episode?"

Naruto stared up at the man and put on his most pathetic expression. "Its sad really, you see, she sometimes imagines some things, delusional I guess you'd call her. She's had it since she was really little, and because of her condition, she'd always run into walls or fall down stairs, or just plain hurt herself, and imagine that someone was assaulting her. I try to help her, but she always thinks I'm going to hurt her, so she attacks me."

"Is this true?" the chief asked the two friends.

"Yes. We used to visit a lot, and she'd also hit us imagining that we were burglars or something."

Sakura blanched as she heard this. "WHAT! What the Hell are you guys saying! I do **not** have episodes!"

Naruto quickly glanced at Sasuke and winked at him, trying to get him to go with the plan. Sasuke turned to him confused, but after Naruto gave him another look, he smirked and turned to Sakura.

'_I can't believe I'm gonna do this_.' Sasuke thought before smiling his most charming smile at her. "Sakura, my dear, come to me." And opened up his arms for her.

Two things happened at once. One, Naruto started to tear up and sputter, trying to hide his laughter. Two, Sakura started to giggle maniacally, and ran towards Sasuke's arms…but ended up going through him and hitting the wall…hard.

Seconds went by as everyone stared at the now unconscious girl. Finally, the cops let the three teens go and went to help the poor psychotic one. Gaara sighed and looked down. Growling, he kicked Mr. McPinky into another wall and smirked at the yelp. Neji just stared amused.

"I'm sorry Mr. McPinky, but I'm not sharing him."

Sasuke was still in his pose for another three seconds before he slowly turned to Naruto and grimaced. "Ewww, a psycho witch went through me. You owe me dobe." He mumbled and hid behind Naruto, staying as far away from Sakura as he could.

Naruto turned to him sadly and started to pet his head. "Its ok, I know how you feel. But you did great, I'll give you a treat when everyone leaves."

Sasuke nodded and hid even more as she twitched. Neji and Gaara noticed Naruto patting the air and assumed what had happened. They turned to each other and smirked. Walking up to Naruto, they stared, then started to shake with laughter. The chief sighed and walked up to the three teens.(blood-fire-dragon-_and one ghost, but he doesn't know that_)

"I apologize for everything, we didn't know she was mental. We'll be leaving, but, we should really contact her family and tell them she's crazy." He said while taking out a notepad.

Freaked out, Naruto started talking, quickly thinking of a plan. "No! You should wait a bit. You see, Sakura's parents are on the verge of insanity themselves. They might think that whoever reported Sakura having another episode caused it, so they would probably hunt them down and dispose of the bodies."

"Yea. Sure. Come on now, tell the truth."

"No really. This has happened before. Haven't you noticed that some people have disappeared, or been in unsolved accidents?"

"…I see. Then we'll just keep her in the...hospital...for a while. At least for observation." The chief responded, gulping and turning to the other cops.

"Oh, another thing chief." Naruto insisted. The chief turned in question.

"She's not a minor. She's been living away from her parents for about two years now. She's 22. And also," Naruto turned to Sakura, thinking quickly, "she's on Prozac and crack."

All the cops stopped and stared at him, as did Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke. Naruto sweatdropped, and replied quickly. "Don't believe me, check her car." Naruto looked down at her dog. "Oh yea, and the dog's on steroids. It also has rabies, so watch out."

Neji and Gaara stared in shock at Naruto. To think that he'd say those things…and why hadn't they thought of that?

Sasuke just stared at Naruto in a new light. Maybe living with him would be more interesting then he first thought.

The cops grabbed the dog and threw it in a tiny cage and gave it to the dog catcher, who suddenly disappeared. Then the cops went to Sakura's car. Finally the approached Naruto again.

"We found the Prozac, but couldn't find the crack."

"She probably flushed it down the toilet. She does that when she's paranoid." Naruto explained, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

The cops nodded their heads and arrested Sakura, who was now awake, and screeching for 'her Sasuke'.

Sasuke shivered and floated over to stand closer to Naruto. The cops turned and waved, noticing a new member of the group, before leaving.

* * *

aurablackwolf-0.0 omfg…9 pages…wow this is the longest chap we've ever done…party!

blood-fire-dragon- yea, for once…I agree, bring out the chicken wings!

both- spice it up! Spice it up!

capri-blue-fox- and what about your bruises?

aurablackwolf- bruises…what bruises….there's no bruises.

capri-blue-fox- yes there is, there's one right…THERE!(_presses bruise_)

aurablackwolf- you cold, unfeeling person youTT I'm still healing from the bar fight

capri-blue-fox- that blood-fire-dragon started

blood-fire-dragon-…I hate you.

aurablackwolf- Review, or we'll discontinue this story.

blood-fire-dragon-A little harsh, aint'cha

aurablackwolf- you know it.


End file.
